Washington/Snohomish County/Spread The Word
Our Goal *'To contact every interest group near Snohomish and King Counties, tell them about Ron Paul, and ask them to notify their members about Ron Paul's visit on September 14.' Our Script "May I speak with the owner or manager on duty please? (or office manager if it's a non-profit group) Hi, My name is ____________ and I am a volunteer calling in support of Congressman Ron Paul. He is running for president and we would like to invite you and your / employees to hear him speak on Friday, September 14th. Ron Paul is currently in his 10th term in Congress, and has proven his commitment to... (choose one topic related to the group) *School choice *The rights of the unborn *Restoring the second amendment *Limiting government regulations *Conservative principles *The principals of liberty *Traditional values *Sound money *Health freedom *Ending abortion on demand *Biblical principals *Religious freedom *Bringing our troops home *Property rights You can check out his website at RonPaul2008.com and learn all about him and his positions. If you believe in... (related topic) and would like to have your voice heard in the upcoming election, then help us spread the message of freedom, by asking your / employees to join us in support of Ron Paul on September 14. There will be a full day of fundraising events in Seattle, followed by a free rally at 7:30pm in the Westin Hotel. Locations for all of the events will be posted at RonPaul2008.com. We hope you and your / employees can join us, and we appreciate your time." Note: *Whichever topic you mention, make sure you can site examples when asked. Do your research: Ron Paul on the Issues, Political Positions of Ron Paul. *It is vital that you sound sincere during your call. If necessary, copy the script into a word editor and customize it to match your own style of speaking. Categories of Groups *Homeschoolers *Pro-Life Groups: Human Life of WA, ProLife Washington *Shooting Ranges, Gun stores, Gun clubs, 2nd Amendment Groups *Business Owners *Conservative Groups *Libertarian Groups *Farm bureaus: King-Pierce *Coin dealers, Collectors *Health food stores *Alternative Medicine Practitioners *Pregnancy Resource Centers: Life Choices *Religious Book Stores *Religious Organizations (Christian, Muslim, Jewish, etc.) *Anti-War groups *Home Builders *Property Rights Groups *Houses of worship (Churches, Mosques, Temples, Wards) Note: Many churches may not act on this information. They tend to follow these ADF guidelines. But the office staff and pastors talk amongst themselves, so it wouldn't hurt to let them know which candidate is standing up for them. Groups Already Contacted Please update this list by clicking the edit link, and telling us how your call went. When you type an entry, this: *Palace Jewelry & Loan Co 206-624-7962 • 1420 1st Ave, Seattle,WA - Contacted ...Becomes this: *Palace Jewelry & Loan Co 206-624-7962 • 1420 1st Ave, Seattle,WA - Contacted September 7 Calls: Coin Dealers *Rel Stamp & Coin Co 425-252-0581 • 1407 Hewitt Ave # B, Everett,WA - LM *Odyssey Stamps & Coins 425-347-5893 • 9027 Evergreen Way, Everett,WA - LM *Accent On Coins & Security Inc 425-743-9033 • 620 SE Everett Mall Way # 600, Everett,WA - Contacted *Birdzell & Birdzell 360-658-5180 • Marysville,WA - LM *Investment Coins Strategies 360-563-0637 • Snohomish,WA - disco *Coin Market LLC 425-745-1659 • 1120 164th St SW # J, Lynnwood,WA - not interested *Westgate Gold & Antiques 425-672-4510 • 9633 244th St SW, Edmonds,WA - no answer *Pacific Northwest Rare Coins 206-417-2459 • 3209 NE 167th St, Lake Forest Park,WA - *Northgate Rare Coins 206-364-0090 • 539 NE Northgate Way # G, Seattle,WA - not interested. *Seattle Coin Shop 206-448-2646 • 7509 35th Ave NE, Seattle,WA - LM *Squirrel's 206-789-8486 • 119 North 85th Street, Seattle,WA - Contacted *Redmond Rare Coins 425-766-8194 • 16625 Redmond Way # M Pmb 5, Redmond,WA - LM *Bel-Kirk Stamp Coin & Comics 425-827-4790 • 10641 NE 68th St, Kirkland,WA - Contacted *Crown Hill Stamp & Coin 206-789-5363 • 8343 15th Ave NW, Seattle,WA - disco *Wooden Nickel Coins & Stamps 206-784-1700 • 6210 15th Ave NW, Seattle,WA - busy September 6 Calls: September 5 Calls: Gun Stores: *Central Gun Exchange 206-624-0430 • 1016 1st Ave, Seattle,WA - Disconnected *Central Loan Inc 206-624-0430 • 1016 1st Ave, Seattle,WA - Disconnected *Palace Jewelry & Loan Co 206-624-7962 • 1420 1st Ave, Seattle,WA - Contacted *Warshal's Sporting Goods Co 206-624-7303 • 2000 1st Ave # 2104, Seattle,WA - Left Message *Galway Arms 206-527-0404 • 5257 University Way NE, Seattle,WA - Mailbox full *Mountain Castle Arms 206-781-5519 • 5413 6th Ave NW, Seattle,WA - Disconnected *Butch's Gun Shops 206-789-7575 • 7503 Aurora Ave N, Seattle,WA - Contacted *Cash Co 425-451-2274 • 10335 Main St, Bellevue,WA - Contacted *Stan Baker's Gun Shop 206-522-4575 • 10000 Lake City Way NE, Seattle,WA - Concacted *Express Loans 206-363-8288 • 11530 Lake City Way NE, Seattle,WA - Disconnected *Aurora Loans 425-776-7211 • 12220 Aurora Ave N # A, Seattle,WA - Contacted *Survival Arms Guns Knives 425-614-4867 • 13433 NE 20th St, Bellevue,WA - Contacted Shooting Ranges: *Wade's Eastside Guns & Indoor Range, 13570 Bellevue-Redmond Rd., Bellevue, WA 98005 (425) 649-8560 - Left Message with employee Religious Book Stores: *Alpha and Omega Christian Bookstore 417 Rainier Ave, Seattle, WA 98144 206.325.0362 - Fax Machine *Amen Christian Book Store 318 State Ave, Marysville, WA 98270 360.659.3068 - Left Message with employee *Aquinas Catholic Books Art & Gifts 609 Market St, Kirkland, WA 98033 425.828.4413 - Disconnected *Christian Armory 408 W Main St, Monroe, WA 98272 360.794.5821 - Left Message with employee *Christian Armory 310 Pine Ave, Snohomish, WA 98290 360.568.8033 - Left Message with employee *Christian Supply 316 Washington Ave, Kent, WA 98032 253.852.3600 - Left Message with employee *Christian Supply 156 SW 152nd St, Burien, WA 98166 206.243.0600 - Left Message with employee *Christian Supply 14504 NE 20th St, Bellevue, WA 98007 425.641.3533 - Disconnected *Cokesbury Books & Church Supplies 12703 NE 124th St, Kirkland, WA 98034 425.820.1093 - Left Message with employee *Epsicopal Book Store 27 Roy St, Seattle, WA 98109 206.284.3600 - Disconnected *Lifeway Bookstore 127 106th Ave, Bellevue, WA 98004 425.454.3991 - Contacted *Family Christian Stores 31835 Pacific Hwy, Federal Way, WA 98003 253.839.3920 - Contacted *Family Christian Stores 5116 196th St, Lynnwood, WA 98036 425.774.9507 - Contacted